


The Governor

by FlirtyHale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Ziam AU, Zombies, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off The Walking Dead, Two opposing groups make camp within the same radius. The "Governor" of the town decides he wants a chat with the leader of the prison. When they do meet face to face it's like a shock of electricity and passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Governor

**Author's Note:**

> Based off The Walking Dead Season 3 episode 13. Not completely the same just bits and pieces taken. Also the ending is completely different. Hope You Enjoy !

The blonde pushes thru the bushes, panting hard as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and onto his dirt stained shirt.He could see the grey walls of the prison come into sight as he pushes past another big spruce tree branch, his loaded pistol hitting his thigh with every move he makes. He can hear the faint grunts and moans coming from the biters rotting mouths as he nears his final destination. He reeks of blood and guts from one of the biters that he managed to cut open after leaving Oak Parks- The makeshift town he’s had the pleasure of calling home for the time being. He spreads all the insides from the biters all over his body to ward off the rest of the ugly creatures. He’s frightened for his life not knowing if he’ll be killed by one of the biters or be killed by one of the opposing team members for being on their land. He means no harm he was just sent by the towns governor to deliver a message to the other surviving group who is currently stationed in the prison a few miles away from the town. He makes it to the edge of the forest, the prison just in front of him, biters are situated all around the large chained fences moaning as they try to get their decomposing hands on one of the livings flesh.

He makes his way over to the chain fence his hands held in the air knowing that the groups leader is watching from the tower above. He hobbles a bit to make him look like a realistic biter but his hands are waving about in the air as he looks up to the tower and sees the man standing still watching him through the scope on his assault rifle. The blonde looks at him with pleading eyes hoping to persuade the leader to come down and talk to him with just the look in his eyes and no words. He’s been told he has beautiful eyes that could persuade anyone so maybe thats the reason the governor sent him?

Almost immediately the leader of the opposing team jogs down the stairwell and flags over his two other group members who are standing guard. A brunette boy with brown tousled hair carrying a crossbow in front of him as he runs over to his leader and a taller boy with curly brown hair and a pistol in his hands. They all creep over to the chain fence where the burnette is standing their weapons loaded and ready for fire at any moment. The biters moans get louder as they get closer to the fence, the shorter boy with the crossbows eyes him up and down then proceeds to nod at their leader. Both the curly hair and shorter boy run in opposite directions to distract the walkers away from the opening gate.

The blonde wearingly steps inside the leader of the group staring at him with beady eyes until the gate is closed his weapon is head up in front of him pointing at the blonde’s head as he yells “Who are you?!” in a stern voice. The blondes hands go down to his pocket and shakingly takes out his gun to place on the ground showing that he means no harm.  
“I-i-i b-b-bring a-a m-m-message” He stutters now having three loaded weapons pointed at his head.  
“I said who are YOU!” The leader yells  
“NIALL SIR!” He yells out looking down at the ground well shaking from head to toe  
“Good. Now what is this message?”  
“I-i come from Oak Parks, The governor found out about your group here and wants to speak with you right away” He says, hands still raised  
The leader makes a dissatisfied sound and drops his weapon from pointing at Niall’s head. He runs a hand through his hair.  
“And what does he want to speak to me about?”  
Niall shrugs “He never told me what about”  
The leader pursed his lips and thinks for a second “Who of your men found our camp?”  
Nialls shrugs again “I dunno, I’m just a messenger”  
“Christ” He curses “How far is it?” The leader asks  
“Take me with you and i’ll guide the way” 

The leader agrees but takes Niall’s pistol and has his men walk him up the hill to get one of their vehicles prepared. They put Niall in the truck with the curly haired man.  
“Where you from mate?”  
Niall looks at him strange but answers anyways “I’m from Ireland”  
“Figures with your accent and all. I’m Harry by the way I’m from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire” He says kindly  
“Oh neat”  
“Mhmm and Louis over there the one with the crossbow is from Doncaster and Liam, our leader of the group is from WolverHampton. We all knew each other previously from uni before this thing broke out, the rest of our group is just stragglers from other places that decided to join us we aren’t to close with them as we always guard outside and when we go inside we sleep and then we’re right back out here” He explains sort of oversharing things about their camp but Niall doesn’t mind he doesn’t have anyone to tell.  
“Who is this Governor lad that wants to speak to Liam?”  
Niall shivers at the word ‘Governor’ he doesn’t like the man he’s mean and does horrible things but we wouldn’t dare tell Harry that.  
“He’s just this lad that runs our little town, or village. Whatever ya wanna call it” He shrugs  
“Cool, Hey they’re coming back so i’m not really supposed to talk to you so”  
“understandable” Niall nods just before the back door opens and Liam and Louis push a bunch of weapons and gasoline tanks in the back then both hop in the front with Liam driving. The ride is silent except for Niall telling them directions to the town.

 

They arrive at the main gates of the town in about ten minutes, just on the opposite side of the main road from the prison. Niall gets out of the car first and waves at the gate keepers, they reckon him from the description that the Governor had given them. They open the gate and Liam drives thru and parks right on the opposite side. The townspeople seem uncertain to what is going on as they stop from their daily tasks of gardening or building. One of the gate keepers approaches the new group  
“The G will see you in his office, but first we need to take your weapons” the husky man says pointing to a building with MAIN OFFICE written across it.  
“All the weapons are in the trunk and they are all accounted for. If one goes missing i won’t hesitate to blow this place up” Liam threatens earning him a hefty growl from the gate keeper. Louis nudges him away from the man and the three men go walking to meet this so called “Governor”  
The make it so the doors and enter inside. Theres a desk as if someone is supposed to be a secretary to him but no one seems to be there.  
“Hello?” Liam yells  
“Upstairs” all three men jump out of their own skin and look over at small woman with long brunette hair over in the corner knitting what looks like scarves and mitts. Liam nods at her and they follow their way up the stairs, slowly and quietly like this is some kind of trap. Liam pulls out a small camping knife that he always keeps in the sock of his boot for emergencies. They continue up the stairs to a partially open door, it’s dead silent and not a single person in sight. Liam pushes on the door, knife held tight in his hand as the door slowly creaks open.  
Liam pokes his head in first and theres another desk and a bookshelf, and then he see’s him sitting in the chair back facing them. He straightens himself and makes a coughing noise to make this strange man acknowledge them.  
“Ah Liam, how nice of you to stop by” The man says and Liam tenses up about the fact that his man knows his name. him and his two other men step more inside the room and all watch as the “Governor” turns and looks at him.

His hair is jet black with strips of blonde in the front, he’s pure muscle and his jawline could cut through paper. He has a smirk set on his lips as he stares at Liam and only at Liam.  
“Z-z-zayn?” Liam stutters, feeling weak at the knees at the sight of the man.  
“The one the only” Zayn says standing now “Please, put your knife away i don’t plan on things getting messy now”  
Liam hurries to put the sharp object back into his sock. “You know this guy? how is that possible” Louis whispers to Liam  
“I-i don’t even-” Liam tries to get out something that sounds at least half human but nothing seems to come.  
“So Li, You managed to stay alive all these month by yourself?”  
Liam shakes his head “No, I’ve had a team and we’ve lost many and gained many”  
“I see...” Zayn hums his finger tips touching the top of the desk, Liam feels hesitant about what Zayn can and could do, any of these words could be his last.  
“So what makes you the leader of your group?” Zayn questions  
Liam hums “mmm i don’t really know, i never gave myself the title and people just kind of look up to me i guess”  
Zayn nods to his words his eyes squinting at him. ‘Have those eyes always been so devious?’ Liam thinks to himself.  
“Gentlemen, If i could speak to your leader alone that would be great” Zayn says to Louis and Harry. The two men look at eachother then at Liam, Liam nods and they begin to leave.  
“Eleanor will take care of you two down stairs” Zayn calls after them and then the door shuts.

Liam walks straight up to Zayn’s desk “What the fuck Zayn?!” He shouts his hands slamming down on the hardwood”  
“Hey hey Li, easy there. like i said before I don’t want any harm”  
Liam scowls “I don’t care what you want or don’t want. I won’t give it to you!”  
Zayn shushes him “i highly doubt that”  
“Why’s that!?”  
Zayn smirks “I always get what i want”  
“Fuck you, You’re not getting shit!”  
Zayn makes a tsking sound at him “Shame really Guess i’ll just have to take it from you if you're not going to give me what i want”  
“Then what the hell do you want! The worlds already gone to shit and you're obtaining everything off of your old boyfriend, give it up Zayn”  
That strikes a nerve in zayn, Liam can see it in the way he shifts his weight from foot to foot and looks down at the ground.  
“I’m gonna get the prison. and i don’t care if i have to kill all your people” Zayn growls in Liams face.  
“You don’t touch them! If you want the prison you deal with me and me only”  
“Okay then what’s it going to take to get you to give me your quarters?”  
Liam remains silent  
“Exactly you have nothing to give so i-”  
“There. Stop, That’s exactly it Zayn We have nothing! We all have nothing. The world has gone to shit so i don’t get why you need to fucking have our only last bit of hope”  
Zayn’s bubbling at the seams “I- fuck. I’ve always seen it i’ve always wanted it and then i got it. then it got taken away from me and as much as i wanted it back i could never get it. never ever and i was always stuck watching from a few feet away wish it was me but i never did shit about it and now that i have a chance-”  
“You’re not getting the prison”  
“Why the fuck not?”  
“It’s our home now! We have people to take care of you can’t just kick us out of what is not rightfully ours!”  
“None of that is a shared deal”  
“Uh yeah it is! How hard is that for you to understand?” Liam shouts and Zayn looks frustrated as hell  
“I’ve always loved it and i never stopped. So beautiful and gorgeous- i would never stop loving it.” Zayn mumbles  
“What the fuck are you even talking about Zayn?” Liam sighs throwing his hands up in the air  
“YOU!” Zayn yells in his face “You! it’s always been you this fucking conversation has nothing to do about the prison it’s you that i want. God Li you have no idea when my men told me about another group out in the prison i had to know who these people were figuring it was some army group with an answer to all this. So i went out on the next outing and i saw you” He takes a deep breath his eyes connecting right with Liam’s “You were standing guard on top of the tower and just to see you there- standing, alive and human so determined to win whatever this thing is. Something cracked in me” Zayn confesses, his face centimeters away from Liams.  
“You just made my life worth living and when we broke up, you thought it was mutual and to me it wasn’t i always wanted to still be with you but i never wanted to be “that guy” so i let you go. I let you live the life you wanted without me and fuck i regret ever letting you go” Zayn takes a deep breath from getting that all out, leaving himself so vulnerable and open it’s been a long time since he’s done that.

Liam then climbs on top of the desk, and Zayn looks a bit afraid but it disappears when Liam grabs his face and kisses him as hard as humanly possible. His hands gripping at the back of Zayn’s straggly hair that’s in need of a hair cut but the way it feels between his fingers is just heavenly. Zayn’s hands are on his waist, holding him tight pressing his finger tips deep into Liam’s skin surely to leave a bruise or two.  
Liam inhales and lets go of their heated kiss “The worlds gone to shit. what else do we have to lose”  
“Fuck” Zayn gasps along Liam lips before capturing them in his mouth again. Pulling his teeth along his bottom lip before diving his tongue into the back of Liam’s mouth trying to regain that taste he missed for so long.  
Liam jumps up on Zayn his arms clasping around the mans neck well snogging the living daylights out of him. He’s legs wrap around Zayn’s torso as Zayn slams his body into the wall. A frame goes falling but they don’t acknowledge it. The sound of footsteps running up the stairs do frighten them though but they don’t stop kissing.  
“LIAM!” They hear Louis yell  
“WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE!” Harry shouts after  
“FUck off!” Liam yells at them only breaking his and Zayn’s kiss for a mere second, if that. The footsteps descend back down the stairs.

“You're gonna have to do more than kiss me if you want me to stick around” Liam says slyly watching as Zayn’s eyes almost roll back into his head at the thought of actually getting to fuck Liam.  
He puts the lad down on top of the desk not breaking their kiss as Zayn tugs at Liam’s shirt to pull it off. Liam obliges and pulls back letting zayn take his shirt off and throw it somewhere in the office. They continue snogging till Zayn bites down on Liams jaw tickling the boys neck with his scruff, Liam cranes his neck leaving access for Zayn to find that perfect spot. He finds it almost instantly sending Liam to let out a low groan as Zayn sucks and bites a deep purple mark on his pale skin. Marking him, Claiming him.  
“Mine” Zayn mumbles along Liam’s hot skin  
“I’ve always been yours babe” Liam replies, Zayn just ends up biting deeper into Liams skin leaving multiple marks then kissing him chastely.  
“Jesus. Zayn fuck me already” Liam croaks out and Zayn smiles into their kiss before kissing all the way down Liam’s jaw and to his neck then his chest and to his abs leaving small spine chilling pecks right down to his hip bone where he sucks long and hard pressing his fingers into his waist where marks are already being formed from early. a pink mark appears right on Liam’s left hipbone that’s bound to haunt him for at least a week. 

Zayn then pulls Liam off the desk and turns him around so he’s bent over the desk, his hands gripping at the other side well Zayn scurries around for his emergency medical kit knowing there will be a condom and lube in there. once he finds it and opens it he grabs the necessary items and begins opening them walking back over to a shirtless quivering Liam.  
“Fuck Zayn” Liam whines  
“I got you babe” Zayn whispers into his ear well undoing Liam’s belt and dropping his pants letting his already hard dick spring free.  
“Fuck were you not wearing underpants?” Zayn asks feeling breathless  
“Nope, it’s a waste too always wear them” Liam tells him practically panting  
“Fuck Liam, you’re so fucking sexy” Zayn mutters undoing his own pants and pulling them down to puddle around his ankles before slipping on the condom and slicking himself up with lube, just pressing his hard on to Liam’s hole waiting for Liam to beg for it.  
“Fuck me already Zayn god damn it!” Liam screams, desperate for Zayn to be in him. As Liam screams at him Zayn thrusts fully into him making Liam’s screams turn into a groan of pleasure and pain. Zayn waits for a second till Liam is comfortable Zayn figures he hasn’t been fucked in a while considering the obvious.  
“Fuck Move Shit” Liam grunts and Zayn begins rocking back and forth, thrusting deeper into Liam making him scream and shake between Zayn’s body and the desk as they move together in a steady rhythm.

“Zayn i’m gonna fucking cum i swear to fuck” Liam pants his knuckles white around the sides of the desk as he holds onto, letting Zayn pound the fuck out of him. “Fuck Li Me too. I’m not gonna fucking last”  
Zayn rocks them both a few more steady times before Liam cries out “Fuck Zayn THere There! shit fuck i’m gonna-” And Liam is pushed over the edge coming in white strings all over the dark wooden desk.  
“Zayynnn” Liam whimpers just before Zayn explodes with his own orgasm, falling on top of Liam in long heavy breaths of air before pulling out and tossing the condom in the garbage. He does his trousers up and sits down in his desk chair as he comes down from his high as well as admiring Liam’s white ass still stuck up in the air.  
“Pull your pants up you tit” Zayn says to Liam with a laugh. Liam follows instructions and pulls his pants up too with a small chuckle.  
“That-that was fucking amazing” Zayn says to Liam  
“Jesus Zayn the last time i was fucked like that was never” Liam exhales deeply. Zayn pulls Liam forward so the boy falls on top of him and he presses another chaste kiss to the already swollen lips of Liam Payne.  
“mmm Thank you for this but i need to get going my men probably think we had some nasty fight”  
“Or they heard you screaming well i fucked you into the desk?” Zayn hints with a sly smile and hits his arm.  
“Fuck you” Liam jokes “Maybe we can do this again sometime?”  
“In your bed at the prison? Sure”  
“You kinky son of a bitch” Liam glares his eyes at him well holding a small smile.  
“I’m just telling you how it is” Zayn teased  
“Whatever Zayn, it was nice seeing you”  
“Nice seeing you too” He smiles. 

Liam grabs his shirt on the way out and Zayn already has the door open for him. Liam casually presses his lips to the “Governor” once again and leaves without a word. He tosses his shirt back on before he reaches the last step, he can see both Louis and Harry sitting outside on the deck with that brunette girl. When he walks out he gets odd stares from all three of them.  
“Everything okay boss?” Louis asks squinting with the sun in his eyes  
“Everything perfectly fine” Liam responds both his men now standing up to get back to their own camp. They all wave to the brunette girl and walk to their vehicle.  
“So how was he?” Harry asks  
“Excuse me?”  
“The whole town heard you to fucking. Why do you think we were sitting outside?” both Louis and Harry laugh as Liam turns tomato red.  
“No one tells anyone or i feed you to a walker”  
“Oh i’m so scared” Louis says sarcastically  
“Oh no Liam’s gonna get rid of his best men. whatever will we do” Harry mocks  
“You two are assholes” Liam groans and gets into the truck and begins to back out of the town, waving at the gate keeper.  
“Ya know i really like it here, maybe we could move camp here too?” Louis suggests  
Liam hums “mmm Y’know i think that maybe be a wonderful idea”


End file.
